The Healing of the Scarred One II
by Soulivium
Summary: Megaman.EXE Series - The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories. Sequel to the first Healing of Scarred One fanfiction. Bass discovers that the mysterious jewel shards may be the keys of Naomi's revival.
1. Chapter 1

_YAY! First chapter of the has arrived! This is the sequel to "The Healing of the Scarred One". If you're confused in this story plot, go take a look for the first one. Please comment and enjoy, _

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 1**

A dark figure glided in the shadows of the cyber moonlight as his tattered cloak moved in motion like that of a raven's wings. He stopped and landed on the top of the remains of a skyscraper, staring at the silent, melancholy Net City, which was recovering from its previous destruction caused by the rampaging Grave. The figure slowly looked at his chest, and stared at the sky blue crystal that was in bondage in the crevice of his scarred crest.

"Net City is slowly recovering…" the figure whispered, "and your doves are still soaring in the hopeless sky…"

"I see you're being quite emotional for the city – Bass." A silver-haired Navi shone through the moonlight and stepped forward from behind. Bass slowly turned around and his crimson-red eyes glared into the black visor of the silver-haired Navi.

"What brings you here… Protoman…?" Bass questioned.

Protoman stood silent for a moment before he replied. "…It's my duty for me to report Net City's current stats."

Bass stared at Protoman as his eyes narrowed in silent anger.

"You're lying to me… I can see through your disguise, Protoman. What was that silence for before you answered…?"

Both stood in total silence before Protoman made a quick swing of his right arm and it formed into a sword. Behind him, Searchman and Megaman appeared, poised for attack. Bass stood in his ground as they rushed at him. Just as when Bass was about to counter, Protoman stopped dead in his tracks and slammed his left palm on Bass' crest, placing a sleep program, knocking Bass out of his senses. Bass collapsed on the ground.

"Sorry, Bass… " Protoman whispered as he carried Bass and the 4 Navis logged out.

"Good work, Protoman. Take him to Scilab." Chaud said as he, Raika, and Lan walked to where Bass was to be.

"Ugh… It's almost midnight..." Lan yawned as he struggled to keep himself awake.

"Well, you could go home and snooze if you want." Chaud answered.

"Yeah, but you and Raika would be getting all the fun if something were to happen."

The 3 entered Dr. Hikari's lab as they saw Bass sleeping peacefully.

"It's been nearly 3 weeks since NeoForte formed into Grave and nearly destroyed Net City…" Dr. Hikari said with a hint of sadness mixed with some exhaustion.

"Dr. Hikari, I don't quite understand why Bass had to be knocked out and brought here." Protoman asked as he observed Bass in the computer.

"He can be tough to handle when he's awake. Anyway, take a good look at Bass' crest." Dr. Hikari pointed.

"It looks like there's a small crystal stuck in it." Megaman commented.

"That's right. I've noticed that more of these crystals have been sighted around the Cyberworld. There have been rumors that it would mysteriously disappear if a Navi approached it. As a result, no one has gotten a hold of it." Dr. Hikari explained.

"But Bass is the only one who has a crystal, yes? What's your conclusion?" Searchman questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure…"

"Wait… That crystal…" Protoman mind stood silent for a moment before it spun with the memory of Naomi's crest bursting into many crystals. He shuddered a bit at the thought.

"What is it?" Chaud asked.

"Those crystals… I think they might be part of Naomi's crest…"

"Naomi's crests…?" Dr. Hikari repeated. "Hmmm… I'll have to research a bit more about this… All three of you should rest for tonight. I appreciate your help."

Chaud, Raika, and Lan walked out of the building toward the Metro station. As they entered the train, Protoman thought of the obscure reason why the crystals were sighted all around the Cyberworld.

"I have to go back to Sharo within 2 days. My uncle needs my help for some reason. I'll come back within about a month." Raika announced.

"Alright. We'll let you know the latest news of what's going on. Protoman, something wrong?" Chaud looked down at his PET where it housed the sharp-witted Protoman.

"I'm sorry, but I wish to talk in private. May we talk later when we get to your office?" Protoman requested.

"Alright then." Chaud answered. Protoman must be a bit depressed of Naomi's deletion, Chaud thought.

An hour later, Chaud walked wearily to his office as he plopped on to his chair.

"Protoman, you said you wanted to speak with me in private?" Chaud asked.

"Yes. You know those crystals that Dr. Hikari mentioned about…?"

Chaud nodded in reply.

"Well, I have a feeling that Naomi may come back…" Protoman said.

Both sat silent as they mused at the thought.

Lan collapsed onto his bed as he let out a long sigh.

"Man, I'm so tired… I've never been up this late before…"

"Yeah, let's get some sleep…" Megaman said softly as he closed his eyes.

"…'Night…" Lan drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 2**

"Lan. Lan! LAN!" Megaman nagged as Lan wriggled in the bed before he sat up and yawned. Lan stared with a dull face at the window.

"It's morning…" Lan moaned.

"Uh, yeah." Megaman replied at the obvious statement.

"Uhhh... It's the middle of summer… Can't I sleep longer…?" Lan groaned.

"I would sleep longer as well, but Dad just sent an e-mail to come to Scilab – NOW."

"Fine…" Lan groaned again as he got up.

Lan walked calmly to his father's laboratory as Chaud and Raika followed behind. A loud banging noise was then heard in the room.

"What was that?" Lan ran to the lab and found Bass struggling in chains wildly as a bucking horse.

"Why do you have me in chains, you humans?!" He snarled in rage.

"What happened?!" Lan called out to his father.

"Bass woke up and started wreaking havoc around the lab so I had to strain him."

"Have you gotten any information about the crystals?" Chaud asked.

Dr. Hikari answered in the loud racketing from Bass' mad snarling.

"Yes. These crystals are in fact from Naomi's crest. From what I've examined, each crystal holds a small amount of data from Naomi. That data only contains her memories, though. I'm not exactly sure how it's possible for her to come back without her mainframe. The mainframe is the skeleton that supports her body and data.

Bass didn't listen to what Yuichiro was explaining as he continued swinging his chained wrists in the air.

Protoman angrily logged in the computer where Bass was and punched him to get him to his senses.

"You're noisy racketing ticks me off…" Protoman hissed. "Didn't you even listen what Dr. Hikari was talking about?"

"Why should I listen when I'm shackled by these chains?!" Bass retorted.

"Shut up and listen then!" Protoman argued. "If you've gone insane because of Naomi's deletion, you'd better have ears! There might be a way for us to bring her back!"

Bass slowly stopped struggling and glared at Protoman. Bass panted from all the struggling and calmed down.

"You see that crystal on your chest? Well, Dr. Hikari says that it each holds part of her memories. But that data needs to have a mainframe if we were to revive a Navi. We don't know how exactly we can bring Naomi back but for now you're the only one who can even touch the crystals. We can't. As soon as we were to stand in front of it, it disappears and goes somewhere else. The only thing we can do is probably help look for the crystals."

Bass stood silent as Protoman explained all that he knew and heard.

"… So be it, then. I'll obtain the crystals when I find them." Bass answered quietly when Protoman finished talking.

Dr. Hikari released Bass from the chains and Bass stood silently before he logged out.

"Well, we better do the searching." Searchman said as he logged into Net City.

"Wait for us." Megaman and Protoman followed.

…How… did I not realize it…? You were with me this whole time… yet I didn't even realize it… Bass thought as he leaped from each of the destroyed buildings of Net City. He remembered the strange warmth that had soothed his chest from time to time and a voice that almost seemed to softly whisper in his mind, calling out to him.

"Naomi… If I can hear you… then I hope you can hear me… Where are you…?" Bass whispered.

A strange pang shook the back of his mind as a soft whisper echoed in his mind, and he went toward the source.

Bass stepped down from the rubble and stared at the site where Naomi's last breath was taken. He quietly came closer to a large pile of debris.

"Darkness Rolling!" Bass summoned his wheels of darkness to clear the pile of debris. He looked down and spotted a small crystal that glittered softly. Bass picked it up and stared at it before he sped off and looked for more of the crystals.

"So, they say that Bass is the only Navi who can touch the crystals, eh…? Well, then I wonder why I'm holding a couple of them right now… " A black cloaked Navi chuckled maliciously as he stared at Bass in the distance behind one of the piled debris.

"Just you wait, Bass… You probably don't even realize the full potential of these crystals…" The Navi hissed as he fiddled with the two crystals in his left hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Sorry, for the late update, but here's Chapter 3! Comments and constructive criticism are really appreciated._

**

* * *

**

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Bass was in Yuichiro's computer, updating on the search for the crystals.

"How many did you find?" Yuichiro asked.

"I've found only 1 so far." Bass said as he held it up in his hand.

"That one seems significantly smaller than the one on your crest. Perhaps the amount of data stored in the crystals determines its size…" Yuichiro commented.

Bass stood silent as he calmly stared at Yuichiro.

"Anyway, if you want, I can keep them safely here in Scilab."

"…" Bass thought for a moment before he answered Yuichiro. "… Alright, but in 2 conditions. Let me see them whenever I wish and keep them locked safely out of harm's reach."

"That, I will do."

Bass soon went back to Net City, searching more of the crystals, while Protoman was patrolling around.

I wonder why Bass is the only one who can even touch the crystal…? It would help Naomi more if I can search for them and gather the crystals as well… Protoman thought as he walked around, making sure that any potential threat would not take place that would worsen Net City's damage.

"Protoman, you've been unusually quiet all afternoon. It's not like you to be slow in your responses, as well." Chaud said as he was sitting on a chair. He couldn't find anything else to do at his office, so he had been in Yuichiro's laboratory all day, monitoring Net City's recovery progress.

"Sorry, it's just… Well…"

"There's no need to hide it, Protoman."

"Well… I just… wanted to help in finding Naomi's lost data…"

"So, that's what you've been thinking about all afternoon?"  
"…Yes, sir."

"Hmmm…" Chaud closed his eyes for a bit. He took a deep breath and exhaled to relax his strained mind. "…I think you might be able to help Bass in his treasure hunting."

"How?"

"Well, how is it possible that he is able to touch the crystals when others can't?" Chaud asked.

Protoman stood in silence as his reply.

"Well, the rumors that we've heard were from Navis that we weren't even familiar to us. So, I'm guessing that a Navi whom Naomi's familiar with will be able to touch it. In this case, it's Bass."

Protoman marveled at his NetOp's deep thought. "I didn't realize that…"

"But it's still only a guess," Chaud explained. "It was probably meant for defensive purposes. I don't know how someone would want the crystals that badly other than to use it for jewelry or some kind of accessory. Of course, there is a possibility that the crystals could be manipulated and bring back Naomi in the dark side if it got into the wrong hands."

Protoman wanted to try to find and touch a crystal to see if Chaud's predictions were true, yet he was afraid to ask, for he was on duty and he didn't want to disobey Chaud.

"I'll just have to find an opportunity when we're not busy…" Protoman said quietly to himself.

"Hey, Lan. From the looks of the info, 97 of Net City's western block has been restored." Megaman informed.

"OK, that's good news." Lan answered as he was gliding around to the nearest electrical store that was in a battered condition from the explosive magnitude that emanated from Grave's bulldozing of Net City.

"Man, this patrolling is a tough job…" Lan panted as he caught his breath. "And Chaud decided to be lazy and stay at Scilab…"

"Well, he is in charge of eliminating any threats that could stop Net City's recovery." Megaman reasoned.

"And I have to run around the city, helping Net City to recover when Raika's leaving tomorrow…" Lan grumbled.

"Well, I'll go to the central block and help restore it." Megaman said as he teleported away.

Megaman arrived at the edge of the central block and continued deeper where the bugged rubble eventually appeared. Megaman stared at the rubble, temporarily remembering Naomi's death. As he started to analyze the area's data and restore it, he saw a small, yet a sudden movement within the debris from the corner of his eyes. He slowly turned around, his emerald eyes scouting the area before he resumed back to his work. However, Megaman became increasingly agitated of his surroundings as he continued restoring the area.

"Lan…" Megaman said softly.

"What?"

"I can't help but feel that there's someone hiding here…"

"You're probably still in that trauma after what happened to… Naomi…" Lan's voice slowly trailed off.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Anyway, how's the progress?" Lan asked.

"45 restored and still increasing." Megaman informed.

"OK."

Lan stared at his PET when a black blur dashed past by a few yards away behind Megaman.

"Megaman…!"

"…I know, Lan… I sensed it, too. I knew there was someone or something in this area…" Megaman said as he became alert and looked around.

"I think it went behind that pile over there." Lan pointed out.

Megaman's left arm formed into his Mega Buster and stepped cautiously toward the pile of debris that was near the entrance of the area. He quickly looked behind the debris but found there was nothing there.

"There's nothing here…"

"Megaman! Behind – " Lan was about to warn Megaman of the danger, but his voice was cut off.  
"Lan?! Lan!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay! Someone commented! (Spazzes)  
Ahem... Now, currently I only have 9 chapters in this fanfic, and with summer vacation coming to a close, I'm gonna get really busy these days. X(  
I hope I can get this done somehow._

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 4  
**

"Megaman! Megaman!" Lan cried out helplessly as his PET was covered in a blanket of static. Lan continued to call out to Megaman, until the remaining glass shards of a moderately-shattered LCD screen exploded. Lan raced away from the entrance of the electrical store; nevertheless, he ended up getting a scrape on the back of his hand.

"Ow…" Lan gritted his teeth as he looked at his wound. His PET managed to get back online, only to have Chaud call him.

"Lan! Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Megaman was restoring the central part of Net City when someone or something attacked him and we lost contact!"

"What did the attacker look like?"  
"I don't know. It was a black blur and it was fast."

"I'll send Protoman to that area. In the meantime, keep trying to get your PET to contact to Megaman."

"Alright."

Megaman turned around and his feet were glued to the ground as the black blur lunged toward him. Megaman attempted to shoot the figure with his buster, but it merely delayed the figure temporarily. The poor blue Navi froze as his eyes were able to catch the figure's familiar face, the red eyes being blurred lasers, and the head showing an infinite number of shark fins.

"NeoForte!"

Next thing Megaman saw was nothing but utter darkness. His mind became a whirlpool of memories.

"Hehehehehe…" The blur slowed to a stop and loomed over the unconscious Megaman.

"That's right… I've come back… Only you won't be able to witness my glorious entry…" NeoForte whispered with a low voice as his mahogany-colored Dark Arm Blade twirled in his hand before grabbing it by the hilt and lifted it into the air.

"Die… Then you and I will be in peace… You will no longer suffer in this Cyberworld… and I will be reassured that you won't get in my way…" NeoForte growled as his blade shot down toward Megaman's chest. Just as when the blade was about to hit its mark, NeoForte stopped it dead in its tracks as he lifted back up and used it as a shield against Protoman's sword.  
"Hmph… You and your pesky companions… Always hindering my plans…" NeoForte's eyes narrowed as he shoved Protoman's sword away with his blade.

"I thought you would stay deep in the Undernet and sulk with your tail between your legs." Protoman taunted as he charged again. NeoForte swung his blade and shot a sonic boom, knocking Protoman off of his feet. Protoman shook in weakness as he struggled to get back up to his feet.

"How… did you get to shoot a… sonic boom…?"

"Heh, it's nothing you need to know…" NeoForte answered.

"…Target… Locked." A magenta-colored beam shot out from the precise Searchman, piercing NeoForte through the shoulder.  
"Rgghhh…" NeoForte moaned as a small, glittering item dropped down from his cloak when he was shot. It bounced a few feet away from him.

"The crystal!" Protoman exclaimed.

"That belongs to me!" NeoForte glided toward the shiny, seed-like object. Protoman ran toward it as well, trying to outrun NeoForte. Just then, the troops of Navis started to stampede into the area.

"The Net Police!" NeoForte froze, clutching his wounded shoulder. "Just my luck…" NeoForte fled hissing in frustration and annoyance. Some of the Net Police Navis chased after him. Others remained tending Megaman.

"Uughhh…" Protoman moaned. He had fallen on his stomach when he tripped from running. He lifted his face to see if the crystal disappeared.

"Hey… It's still there…"

Protoman cautiously crawled forward, wondering if the crystal would disappear at any minute. He slowly brought his hand out and almost touched the crystal when the crystal started to fade. A second later, it disappeared into thin air.

"No…!"

"What're you yelling about?"

Protoman looked up and saw one of the Net Police officers looking down at him. Deep down, Protoman's anger boiled near to insanity. He was so close in grabbing the crystal!

"Hey, Protoman. Quit lying there like your some baby Navi." Searchman approached from behind. Protoman stiffly got up in response and stomped away.

"Wonder what's his problem?" The Net Police officer asked.

"Uuuugh…"

"Hey, Blue Guy. Finally got yourself back to the real Cyberworld?"

Megaman stared in space as an officer hovered over him.

"Hello…?" The officer waved his hand back and forth over Megaman's face.

"…Whaaat…?"

"Eh, a little slow in your response, but I'm sure you'll be fine." The officer stood up and went to investigate the scene before all the officers eventually logged out.

"Hey, Megaman. How's your head?" Searchman asked.

"… -gaman… Meg-man... Megaman!" Lan called out, having his PET to be able to contact Megaman. "Are you OK?"

"Uhm… a little better, but I feel so dizzy…"

"Well, you should log out and take a break for today. I'll take care of the rest of the restoration of this area." Searchman insisted.

"Thanks…" Megaman said as he logged out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, currently I'm getting pushed more and more into a writer's block situation. X(  
Hopefully, I can still be able to finish this. Summer's drawing to a close...  
Now, here's Chapter 5! Comments and constructive critique are appreciated._

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 5**

"What happened?" Lan asked as he was rollerblading home. Megaman became silent.

"Megaman…?"

"…Lan… NeoForte's back… and he's after the crystals…" Megaman answered gravely.

"That stupid… "Lan's growled. "We'll have to find the crystals as fast as we can…" He looked at his scrape.

I'm gonna have to go get my hand bandaged. I hope Mom won't make a fuss about it…

"So, you say that you came close to getting the crystal?" Chaud asked. He and Protoman were done for the day and stayed at their humongous mansion.

"Yes, and as I was about to get it when the officer came near it…!" Protoman almost yelled.

"You know what that means?"

"Yes. I can help in finding the crystals." Protoman answered.

"You're partly correct."

Protoman made a quizzical face.

"You came close toward the crystal, which would mean that you can touch it. I'm guessing that Megaman and Searchman can touch them, too…"

"How?"

"I'm not exactly sure… It might be that a Navi that Naomi remembers may be able to touch it. In other words, those whom Naomi's familiar of may be permitted to touch the crystal. It's as if she entrusted them to collect the crystals incase she was deleted…" Chaud explained.

"How did you know all this?"

"Dr. Hikari told me while I was in the lab. Since she knows you, and that you're in her memories, you can most likely touch the crystal."

"I see…"

"But we have to find all of them soon…" Chaud said as he crossed his arms. " NeoForte was in her memories, and he can get them, too…"

"Raika, the plane's going to take off in 15 minutes. We should be getting to the airport soon." Searchman insisted. They were on their way to the airport so that they would take the private jet scheduled to fly to Sharo.

"I know, but it's going to be difficult searching all those crystals." Raika replied.

"True… Our skills would be useful in finding them…"

Bass looked all around Net City for the crystals, avoiding any Navi contact if they were to attack him.

Where could the rest of the crystals be…? How many are there…? Bass questioned to himself as his eyes scanned the city.

That scientist did say they were all around the Cyberworld… If they are, some might actually be in the Undernet, or even Murkland. Bass thought. He continued leaping from building to building in the western Net City area, which was now completely restored.

"Hmmm…" Bass thought as he stopped and stared at the area. He then logged out.

"Six weeks left 'til school starts…" Lan said quietly as he flipped the pages of the calendar next to the bedroom door. "It's gonna be a pain…"

Lan sat in his chair, tapping on the desk with his bandaged hand while staring at the computer screen when Megaman appeared.

"Hey, Lan. There's an e-mail from Maylu."

"Really? What does it say?"  
"It says they have some… blue diamond… that they found in their computer… and there's…" Megaman and Lan stared at each other, dumbstruck of what they read. Lan immediately jacked Megaman into his PET and ran out of his room.

"Lan!" Maylu called out as she saw Lan rollerblading to the porch. "Lan, hurry! That thing is still in the computer and it won't leave! Roll's been trying to get it deleted."

"The crystal or the thing?!" Lan asked.

"I-I don't know."

"Don't let Roll delete the crystal… We need it. Show me your computer."

"OK..." Maylu lead Lan upstairs to her room, where her computer was.

"Jack-in! Megaman! Power-up!"

Megaman entered Maylu's computer and saw Roll crouching on the ground panting from exhaustion. Megaman looked up ahead and saw a light-blue skinned, serpent-like bird with a mouth-less beak and a blue orb on its forehead that was bordered with a silver crown with three projecting fins. On the center of its chest was a 3-pronged claw that seemed to keep the crystal intact. Its two enormous wings and curving body lightly embraced the small glowing crystal, with its fan-like tail partly covering it.

"What kind of virus is that…?" Lan asked.

"I don't know, but it has the crystal, and I'm gonna try to get it." Megaman's right arm formed into a buster and aimed it at the creature and shot a few blasts at it. Its long, graceful neck arched back as it screeched, yet it stayed in its place and guarded the crystal.

"That thing won't even budge… Well, then I'll just have to keep shooting it." Megaman shot a couple more blasts when Bass appeared in front of the creature and stopped Megaman's blasts dead in their tracks. He then directed the blasts aside, making a dent on the ground.

"We just made the new homepage…" Roll pouted.

"Hey, Bass! What was that for? Why did you block my attacks?" Megaman demanded.

"This thing brings no harm." Bass turned around and stared at the creature. Its deep ocean-blue eyes met Bass' for a moment before the crystal slowly floated out of the creature's grasp. The bird slowly floated in the air and left, permitting Bass to take the crystal. Roll and Megaman stared at Bass as he turned to them.

"Do you remember Naomi's doves? That creature is that dove."

"Uh…" Roll and Megaman were clueless to what Bass meant, for the creature they saw looked nothing like a dove.

"That was one of Naomi's doves. Recently, some of them seemed to have transformed and only seem to recognize me."

"Wait, so… those things only let you touch the crystal?" Lan asked.

"Somewhat." Bass replied.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the late updates, everyone. ;;;  
Ugh, I hate these moments where I have a writer's block, become sluggish or whatever and never get things done - not to mention school's creeping around the corner... Dx_

**

* * *

**

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 6**

"…So, they started transforming after Naomi was deleted?" Maylu asked.

Bass replied with a nod.

"Then maybe that means those things could help us find the crystals." Lan said.

"At least for me, it will." Bass spoke. "Knowing the fact that they may only let me approach them, it would be difficult for you to get them."

"Wait, did you say 'get them'?" Megaman asked.

"Yes. Your NetOp's father explained that it could be possible for you and Protoman, and even your friends to get the crystals." Bass answered.

"Well, then we'll be sure to help." Megaman replied cheerfully.

"I much rather prefer to do this alone…"

"But who knows how many crystals there could be?" Roll spoke.

"…Do what you want then… Just don't get in my way." Bass sighed as he teleported away.

"Bass does seem to be so lonely these days." Roll commented.

"Yeah, I'm sure he still feels terrible after Naomi got deleted…" Megaman replied.

"Well, we can't just sit and feel sad after what happened to her." Lan said. "The more we help, the sooner we can find Naomi – and the sooner Bass loses his emo attitude…"

Maylu, Roll, and Megaman stared at Lan.

"…What?"

A few moments later, Lan's PET beeped. There was E-mail.

"…Lan! We have to go to Scilab! Now!" Megaman said.

"Oh, great. What's next…?" Lan mumbled as he ran out the door and bid goodbye to Maylu.

Chaud stared at the buildings that passed by the window of his limo. His face was slightly strained in deep thought and was mildly surprised of what he had heard.

"…It's somewhat odd how there's only that many crystals and that they have been reported in so many places." Chaud mused.

"At least it'll be easier for us to find them." Protoman said.

In the midst of the conversation, Chaud's PET beeped.

"Chaud! There's e-mail saying that you're needed at SciLab!"

"Alright." Chaud signaled his driver to make a U-turn and the jet-black limo sped back toward SciLab.

When Chaud arrived, Lan's hands were flying as he rapidly transferred Battle Chips to Megaman.

"What's going on?" Chaud asked.

"It's about time that you came!" Lan exclaimed. "There's a huge army of powerful viruses and they're trying to break through the safe!"

"What safe?!" Chaud interrogated as he ran up to the computer monitor and jacked in Protoman.

"The safe where the crystals are!" Lan answered.

"Not good..." Without another word, Chaud jacked-in Protoman, who helped Megaman to delete the viruses.

One by one, the 2 Navis slashed and shot the viruses, but more arrived each minute. Megaman and Protoman panted as they were surrounded by a large group of Mettaurs, Billies, and Spikeys.

"There's just… too many of them…" Megaman gasped.

"Darkness Rolling!" Two purple wheels sliced through several viruses, deleting them. Protoman turned around to see Bass, who glared at the remaining swarm.

"You will all be deleted for daring to intrude here…" Bass hissed as he summoned his Dark Arm Blade and glided through the viruses. Eventually, all but a single Mettaur was left, which stared at Bass with a shaking pickaxe. It attempted to run, yet it tripped and its life ended through Bass' blade. The Mettaur's data deteriorated.

"Are you alright?" Bass asked.

"It's a good thing you got here." Protoman said as he limped toward Bass. "Otherwise those crystals may have been stolen."

"Those viruses… Could they have been sent by NeoForte?" Megaman questioned. Bass stared at the transparent box of the safe that held the 3 crystals. The box slowly rotated in the air as it was supported by a 2-pronged seal that barred the safe from any intruders. The crystals radiated softly with a soft blue glow.

"…Just when did NeoForte know the location of the crystals so fast…?" Bass whispered to himself.

"What?" Megaman asked.

"I don't know how NeoForte knew about the location of the safe so quickly…" Bass replied. He thought for a moment before he spoke again. "I'll have to stay here. Knowing that NeoForte may intrude anytime, someone's going to have to guard the safe."

"But, who's going to search the remaining crystals?" Megaman asked.

"Apparently, you and your friends will have to search for them. For now, try searching around isolated places where aren't many Navis wandering around. You'll most likely find the crystals in those places." Bass explained.

"Alright." Protoman said and immediately logged off.

"Protoman and I will search around downtown this afternoon." Chaud said.

"You guys seem to be in a hurry." Lan pointed out.

"Yeah, I was about to go to a meeting when you sent the e-mail…" Chaud made an upset face at Lan.

"Didn't you send me one as well?" Lan asked.

"I didn't send you an e-mail." Chaud argued.

"Yes, you did." Lan searched through his inbox. "Wait… it's not there anymore…"

"Huh?" Chaud, too, searched through his e-mail history and didn't find the e-mail that told him to go back to Scilab. "Mine's not there either… Protoman did you delete it?"

"No, sir."

"What about you Megaman?" Lan asked.

"I'm sure I didn't delete it."

"Huh…" Chaud huffed. "I'll have to think about today's event's later. I've got to go to the meeting. Later." Chaud rushed out of Scilab.

"Chaud seems to be busy these days." Lan said to himself as he walked up to the monitor where Bass was guarding the safe. Bass eyed Lan for a moment before he started talking.

"You and Protoman's NetOp didn't realize that those e-mails were probably sent by NeoForte."

"What? How do you know?"

"NeoForte most likely sent those e-mails as a trap for Megaman and Protoman. As a result of the virus' infiltration, Megaman and Protoman would have stayed and guarded the safe instead of me. In their weak state, NeoForte would've attacked them and claimed the crystals."

"Don't call Megaman weak!" Lan protested. "He's stronger than he looks!"

"Even for Megaman, the battle wouldn't last long for him with all those viruses."

"Whatever." Lan gritted his teeth and walked away as Bass stood silently all alone, guarding his precious crystals.

…What happened to that scientist who said he would keep the crystals safe from harm…? Bass thought. Suddenly, a small banging sound resonated somewhere in the lab. Bass looked around for a moment before he resumed his duty.

"I thought for sure I heard a noise around here…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi! I won a Sansa Samba MP3 player at church on Sunday from a raffle ticket draw! It's my first MP3, too, so I'm really thankful. I find it really convenient. :3  
Now, I'm like 2 chapters away from hitting a writer's block... Dx_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 7**

That Bass… Sure, he may be strong, but does he honestly think that Megaman's weak?! Lan muttered as he got up from his bed with clenched fists.

"Lan, you're still thinking about Bass' remark?" Megaman yawned.

"Yeah…"

"You should rather ignore and get some sleep. It's 11 o' clock and you've been up for 2 hours."

"I guess…" Lan sighed. "We'll just show Bass that we are stronger."

"Yeah." Megaman said as the 2 said goodnight to one another and slept.

"Hmph… You've got a sharp mind there, Bass…" NeoForte whispered in the darkness. A gigantic, round object seemed to have gleamed behind NeoForte. Beneath his feet, there were remains of what seemed to be light-blue feathers…

NeoForte fiddled with the 3 crystals he now held in possession. "It will be too easy to find the crystals…" NeoForte said smugly.

In Sharo, Raika was patrolling around the streets. Tufts of grass were growing in the melting permafrost. Raika loosened his jacket due to the warming weather.

"I'm kinda surprised that Uncle wanted me here only to find the crystals." Raika commented with a face.

"Despite the fact that Dr. Hikari informed him about the occurrence of the crystals and knew that we were searching for it as well." Searchman added.

"Uncle probably wanted me to stay here in order to do my duty at the same time." Raika saw 2 young, robust kids running past by the streets, smiling as they scuttled off with their PETs.

"There really isn't much to do here…" Raika's shoulders slanted in boredom and exhaustion. He looked back and forth before he saw a place to jack in.

"I'm guessing you're itching to look for them." Searchman said.

"Yup."

"Alright." Searchman logged into Sharo's area and calmly strolled around the place.

"Seems like there's not much going around here."

About thirty minutes later, Searchman noticed something gleaming in the air. His visor analyzed the flying object.

"Huh…? It looks like a flying serpent…" His visor zoomed in toward the creature and spotted a glinting crystal in its possession. Searchman's eyes widened with surprise.

"Raika, we've got a crystal to retrieve."

"Alright."

Searchman started jogging toward the direction where the creature was flying. He went up a cyber ramp to get a better view.

"It kinda has Naomi's design…" Searchman mused. His left arm turned into a sniper and slowly aimed, thought for a moment, and put it back down.

"What's wrong?" Raika asked.

"I'm not sure if it's a friend or a foe. For some reason… it reminds me of Naomi. We still have to be cautious, though... Who knows whether it will be willing to give the crystal or not?"

"For now, let's follow it and see where it's headed."

"Roger." Searchman tailed the creature, keeping out of its sight. He hid behind a cyber building and peeked to see that the creature floated down to the ground and flapped its wings pathetically to balance itself to land.

"Wait a sec… It's wing!" Searchman rushed out and approached the creature. It hissed defensively as it shielded itself with its damaged wing.

"It's OK… I won't hurt you…" Searchman whispered gently. He came closer toward the creature slowly and examined its wing.

"Hmmm… The wound looks pretty bad…" Searchman said.

"I'll send the recovery patch to you, Searchman." Raika spoke.

The creature propped itself upward and stared at Searchman with its soft blue eyes. It continued staring at him before it used its beak to pluck the crystal from its claw and offered it to Searchman.

"Huh? For me?" Searchman asked as he took it. The creature nodded and leaned its head on Searchman's.

The next thing that happened became a blur to Searchman's mind. He stumbled backwards and panted nervously as he saw the winged creature's data deteriorate and disappear.

"What happened, Searchman?" Raika found the recovery patch chip a tad too late.

"I… think it was trying to tell me something…" Searchman mumbled. "In my mind… I was in a dark place. There was a round, gigantic mirror. I was standing in front of it yet my reflection wasn't there… Instead, there was a hallway of doors… I turned around to see what was behind me, but only darkness was there."

A round, gigantic mirror… Raika thought.

"Well, seems like I may have a time to avenge myself…" A voice called out. Searchman turned around and saw NeoForte walking up the cyber ramp.

"You! Were you the one who caused that wound on the serpent's wing?" Searchman asked.

"Of course." NeoForte answered. "And it's about time that I repay you for shooting me on my shoulder with your sniper." He summoned a giant ball of dark energy.

"Dark Destruction!"

"Shoot! I won't be able to dodge it!" Searchman retaliated by using his sniper to shoot at NeoForte's attack, though the shots bounced off as soon as it touched the huge energy sphere.

"It's futile to stop my attack…" NeoForte muttered.

"Jack out, Searchman!" Raika called out.

The dark energy erupted into an explosion, with the smoke billowing out in the area.

"Tch…" NeoForte cursed under his breath and logged out of the area.

"Searchman, are you OK?" Raika asked.

"Nngh… Yeah, I'll be fine…" Searchman moaned as he held the crystal in his palm. Almost the entire left side of his lower torso and leg were badly damaged from NeoForte's attack that brushed against his side right before he logged out.

"This could take a while to repair…"

"It's fine, Raika."

Just when did NeoForte's attack grow so powerful…? Raika questioned in his mind.

"Raika…" Searchman spoke.

"What?"

"There will be a likely chance that NeoForte will come after us, knowing that we have a crystal."

"I know." Raika nodded in agreement. "We can't just keep it while he's out there. We'll have to send this to Lan. I'm sure he and his dad will know what to do with it."

Raika sent the recovery patch chip that he found in his pocket earlier and tapped a few buttons. He then started to stroll down the sidewalk, going back to his duties.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi! My earliest waking time is around 7 - 7:30AM (heard my alarm go off, but still laid in bed anyway xD;). Here's Chapter 8!_

**

* * *

**

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Memories**

**Chapter 8**

"So, that's what Searchman saw…?" Lan asked Raika over the phone.

"Yeah. A gigantic, round mirror in a dark place."

"Huh…" Lan thought for a moment. A big, round mirror…

"Also, I'll send the crystal over to you." Raika interrupted Lan's thoughts.

"Uh… Huh? Oh. OK. Gotcha."

"Got to go back to my duties." Raika said as he turned off the phone.

Lan's PET screen displayed a downloading gauge and within a few seconds, the crystal was in his possession. Lan watched as he rollerbladed down the street.

"Dad hasn't been home for days. Mom's starting to worry a bit." Lan spoke to Megaman.

"Yeah, and we haven't seen him at the lab either." Megaman replied.

Where could he be…? Lan thought.

When Lan and Megaman reached to SciLab, they found Bass standing in the same place where he was the last time – guarding the crystals. His crimson eyes glanced at the coming of the brunette and his Navi.

"…I'm assuming you found a crystal?"

"Yeah… Raika and Searchman found it not too long ago." Lan answered.

"I see…"

There was a heavy pause. The Navi and human stared at one another.

"Here. I'll send it to you." Lan spoke as he jacked Megaman in.

"Hey, Bass." Megaman greeted.

Bass didn't reply but walked over to Megaman. The blue Navi put out his hand and a blue crystal materialized in his palm.

"Uh, here it is."

Bass took the blue shard, opened the safe, placed the crystal with the others, and closed the safe. The dark Navi continued staring at the crystals.

"Megaman…" Bass talked without turning his head. "In case you and your NetOp haven't noticed, your father is somewhere around here."

Lan's ears perked at the talk of his father. "What'd you say?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you father is somewhere around this lab." Bass repeated.

"I don't see him anywhere." Lan looked all around the lab. He then heard a slight shuffling sound. "What was that? Megaman did you just hear something?"

"Yeah, I think it came from that closet." Megaman pointed Lan to a closet near the door that led to another lab. Lan gasped at the realization.

"Could Dad have been…?!" Lan ran to the door of the closet and tried turning the knob.

"It's locked!" Lan banged on the door. "Dad? Are you there?!"

A muffled response was heard behind the other side of the door.

"Jack-in, Megaman, and unlock the door." Lan commanded as Megaman jacked into the lock.

"Roger."

Megaman quickly configured the lock and Lan tried opening the door once more. Out spilled Yuichiro - all tied up with a piece of beige cloth wrapped around his mouth.

"Dad! Are you OK?" Lan bent down to see if his father was alright and then took the cloth out of Yuichiro's mouth.

"Yeah… A little shaken… but I'll be fine." Yuichiro sat up so his son could untie the ropes that bound his wrists.

"What happened?" Lan asked as he untied the ropes. Yuichiro didn't reply but looked away from his son and stared down at the floor. His body shivered and heaved with short, deep breaths.

"Dad…?"

"…NeoForte… He… He has the ability to travel between the real world and the cyber world…" Yuichiro whispered.

"What…?" Lan couldn't hear what his father was saying, and felt awkward how he kept muttering.

"Lan…?" Chaud came into the lab seeing Lan and Yuichiro.

"What happened?" Chaud finally asked.

"My dad was locked up here for days and… he looks like he's dazed and knocked out."

"Hm. It's probably the effects of staying in a dark, crowded place for so long." Chaud confirmed. "Come on, let's get your dad get settled and see what's up."

A few minutes later, the three were sitting on the table inside the lab. By then, Yuichiro's spasmodic behaviors calmed.

"It's been a while since the last time you came." Lan spoke to Chaud.

"Yeah, those meetings really demand a lot of time." Chaud turned to Yuichiro. "So, tell us what happened, Dr. Hikari." Chaud insisted as he folded his hands.

"Well…" Yuichiro rubbed his head and grimaced as though he was trying to remember something. "I think it happened before Bass started to guard the crystals.

"Before…" Chaud recalled how the fake E-mail was sent to him and Lan. That's probably the time when someone must've stuffed the doctor into the closet.

"… I was doing some research on the crystals when NeoForte came up behind me and tied me up. He then grabbed my head and I blacked out. I must've woken up before Lan came."

"NeoForte…? In the real world?" Chaud gawked. "But how…?"

"Maybe the crystals have something to do with NeoForte." Lan proposed.

"Crystals…?" Yuichiro jumped up, startling the 2 boys. He ran to the computer and typed furiously. Bass stood aside and watched the man's face warp into despair.

"…No!" Yuichiro gasped. "The data's all gone! My research is gone!"

"What?!" Chaud nearly yelled. He glared at Bass.

"If you're thinking I had something to do with the incident, you're wrong. I didn't even know his research was gone when I started guarding the crystals."

Chaud let out a huff and sank down to a chair. He stared coldly at Bass with narrowed eyes.

"Hmph." Bass turned around and stared at the safe. Chaud then stared at the scientist in distress.

"NeoForte must've deleted the files…" Yuichiro said. He sighed and sat back down on his chair – his hands cradling his head in disappointment.

"That blasted fake…" Bass suddenly growled - his eyes flamed with red-hot anger. Chaud's and Lan's ears perked up at his voice. "He's trying to hide something that's behind these crystals…"

"Something in the crystals…?" Lan repeated.

"NeoForte's a fool in leaving his fingerprints…" Bass hissed. "He's destroyed the research files that your father worked on and he sent those fake E-mails to your Navi and Protoman so he could get rid of them both after they were weakened by those viruses. His intentions are clear: he doesn't want us to find the crystals and know anything about what they may possess…"


	9. Chapter 9

_Hallo! I got my schedules for school today, and from the looks of things I'll probably die from walking so much. One of my classes is like almost all the way down the other side of school! Dx  
Alas, I still haven't finished Chapter 10... And school's coming on the way, so yeah... Let the writer's block period commence... (weep)_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 9**

"Whoa, I haven't seen Bass that angry." Lan commented. Chaud ignored him and walked up to the monitor where Bass was.

"Bass, how many crystals are there in the safe?"

"Four." Bass replied Chaud's question.

"Alright, here's the thing: there are a total of 12 crystals that make up Naomi's crest." Chaud saw a Bass' eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"…How do you know?" Bass stared at the black and white-haired boy.

"One of those transformed doves seemed to tell Protoman. He's also got a crystal." Chaud explained as he jacked Protoman in.

"You're quite a mess." Bass commented at Protoman's damages. Protoman's left shoulder was slightly chipped off and his clutched hand was battered. He grimaced as he opened his hand, and inn his palm was the shimmering crystal. Protoman handed Bass the jewel.

"What happened?" Bass asked.

"Battled NeoForte near the east block of Net City and nearly got deleted. NeoForte managed to steal a crystal while we were battling." Protoman explained as he crouched on his knee and panted from exhaustion.

"…How is it possible that there are only 12 crystals? I saw thousands of them shatter when Naomi was deleted."

"Well, if that's the case, they must have gathered over time." Protoman huffed.

"Doctor, can you take care of Protoman?" Chaud asked Yuichiro, who nodded, went up to a different monitor and started initiating a recovery program. Lan followed and stared at Protoman, who was now unconscious.

"Dad, can you remember most of the research that you made about the crystals?" Lan asked.

Yuichiro froze and turned pale. He nearly gawked as he stared blankly at the screen.

"I… I can't remember anything about the research I did…!" He said as he slowly shook his head. Lan became surprised and asked more questions.

"What's my NetNavi's name? What's my favorite food? What's the address of our house? When was the last time you went to the bathroom?"

Yuichiro responded to all of the questions with perfect recall.

Chaud and Lan stared at each other.

"You think NeoForte could've wiped his memories clean?" Chaud asked.

"Would even a Navi be able to do that…?"

"Well, with the addition of the crystals, they could give NeoForte some extra boost in his powers. Our last battle took a huge toll out on Protoman."

"Huh… So, then these crystals can increase a Navi's powers…" Lan thought.

"Power-enhancing crystals…" Bass whispered. "I wonder…"

Bass stepped toward the safe and opened it. He stared at the crystals before he took the 2 smallest ones, closed the safe and had his hand over the crystals.

"What are you doing?" Lan asked.

"…Trying something out." Bass continued hold his hand over the crystals until he started absorbing them. Chaud stared at Bass carefully.

I wonder if Bass' powers will increase when he absorbs them…? Chaud thought.

Bass immediately fell on his knees and clutched his head after he finished absorbing the crystals. He moaned as his body shook violently and started to glow in a soft blue light.

"What's going on?!" Lan exclaimed.

After several minutes of Bass' strange behavior, he stopped and stood still in a crouched position. He then struggled to get up and stumbled a bit before getting back to his senses.

"Bass! Your eyes… They look a bit bluish." Lan pointed out.

True to Lan's words, Bass' ruby eyes were tinged with a bit of blue. Bass stared at Chaud and Lan blankly.

"Something wrong?" Lan asked.

"I don't know why, but I can… feel the presence of a crystal!" Bass ran toward a warp panel and disappeared.

"Wait! Geez… Megaman, let's go find Bass in Net City!" Lan said as he jacked Megaman in.

"I'm on it!" Megaman entered the warp panel and traveled to another place…

This surge of power… It's putting so much energy into me I can barely contain myself… Bass thought as he bounced from building to building like a jack rabbit. He also guessed the crystals were connected to one another with some kind of a bond. The presence of the nearby crystal was drawing him almost forcefully as though it was a magnet.

Bass finally stopped and looked around once more before he saw a glimpse of a crystal – no, 2 crystals. Bass was truly amazed with the powers of the crystals. He leaped down from a great height and floated down the ground.

"So, you found out, huh? Well, you're the slow turtle in the race." A voice called out. Bass turned around and snarled at the disgusted sight.

"You…" Bass hissed. He charged at the figure and summoned his Dark Arm Blade. "Curse you, you fake!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

_One day left till school starts... (sigh) I have a feeling junior year's gonna be aweful. So much work and tests to do. Dx  
But, once I start something, it's hard for me to stop. I'm gonna finish this fic... and then start more of others. I realize creativity can be a price if it's at the wrong time.  
Here's Chapter 10!_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 10**

"Curse you, you fake!!!" Bass roared as he charged at the figure. In a split second, the figure clamped Bass' Dark Arm Blade with his hands. Bass became immobilized, struggling to free his blade.

"Good to see you again, Bass." The figure smirked.

"NeoForte…"

NeoForte then shattered Bass' blade with his hands and immediately grabbed him by the neck. Bass was then held up in air, choked by NeoForte's grasp.

"I'll take this one first for the taking…" NeoForte held out his free hand and laid it over Bass' crest. The crystal that was in the crevice of Bass' scar slowly shook and began to dislodge itself toward NeoForte's hand.

"You'll… have to delete me… to get it…!" Bass gasped as he unleashed an Air Buster Attack directly at NeoForte's face. The recoil of the attack shot both of them backwards in opposite directions. Bass clutched his chest as he struggled to get up. Much to his relief, the crystal was still intact. He pressed it hard back into the crevice of his scar.

When he looked up, his mouth gaped as wide as the opening of a cave, when NeoForte's face was unscarred by the attack.

"You'll need to be faster than that to beat me…" NeoForte said as he dashed up in front of Bass. He punched Bass in the stomach, knocking Bass off his feet. Bass coughed in pain as NeoForte stepped toward him.

"Had enough yet?"

Bass panted as he slowly got up and stumbled a bit before he maintained his balance. His chest heaved to gulp in the air that was knocked out of him. His piercing, mahogany eyes seemed to stab at NeoForte, who wasn't phased by the threatening stare.

The next thing Bass did baffled NeoForte for a moment: he logged out. NeoForte then smirked.

"I already know what you're up to." He muttered as he claimed his 2 small prizes.

"Where is that Navi…?" Protoman muttered as he ran around the cybernetic block.

"Wait… Protoman… I need to catch my breath…" Megaman panted as he dragged himself to keep up with his red companion.

"Quit you're whining, Megaman. We need to find Bass." Protoman snapped.

"We don't even… know where he may be…" Megaman gasped.

"Whatever. We'll still need to find him."

"Shouldn't we… guard the crystals… when Bass left…?"

Megaman's question made Protoman feet screech into a halt. The crimson figure froze, realizing what was more at stake.

"…Oh, shoot…"

Later, Lan and Chaud were running a marathon back to SciLab. They were in the city looking for the nearest jack-in portal when Bass ran off.

"Gee… it's… not like you… to forget what's more important…" Chaud panted.

"I'm sorry, sir… I acted impulsively…" Protoman apologized.

"Just… how much farther… till we get to your limo?" Lan asked.

"My butler… called that he'd be… around the corner… of this block… There's… less traffic there." Chaud answered.

"We'd better hurry! The viruses may be infiltrating the computer by now." Megaman explained.

"We're running as fast as we can!" Lan and Chaud yelled simultaneously.

"I made it in time…" Bass panted as he limped toward the safe. He stared at the remaining crystals that glowed softly.

"If NeoForte's gonna grow stronger with every crystal, I might as well use these to beat him." Bass said to himself as he opened the safe and absorbed the last crystals. He winced in the strange sensation that would then occur, but it didn't happen.

Looks like the side effect wears off after the first try. Bass thought. An explosion echoed in the air not long after he finished absorbing all of his crystals.

"Ready to have your precious treasure taken away from you…?" NeoForte grinned.

"I'm more than ready… to delete you with my own bare hands!" Bass snarled as he charged at his mirror image, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. Bass grunted in frustration as he couldn't lay a single blow on NeoForte, who blocked all of his attacks.

"Even with the crystals, you won't be able to hurt me." NeoForte gloated. "The number of crystals is a factor in the increase of powers, and if I remember correctly, you have 1 less than me."

"That won't stop me from deleting you!" Bass retorted as he dashed at NeoForte with a Dark Arm Blade.

"You're attacks are useless against me!" NeoForte summoned a Darkness Overload and shot it at Bass, who got caught in the blast and cried out in agony. The resulting explosion coughed a huge billow of cyber smoke in the SciLab Area. NeoForte scanned the area and saw no signs of Bass.

"Hand over the crystals, Bass. There's no use fighting. It'll only waste your energy and time. I'll take pleasure in ending your misery once you give them to me." NeoForte called out.

There was no reply to NeoForte's demands.

"Well… You may run or hide, but you won't escape from me." NeoForte stepped into the clouds of smoke and looked around. He then glanced at his right.

"Found you."

NeoForte charged at the dark figure that was surrounded in the smoke, grasping the figure by a corner of a cloak. He then jerked the cloak and realized that Bass wasn't wearing his cloak around his neck – he was holding it in his hand and let go of it right when NeoForte pulled it. NeoForte stumbled backwards, regained his balance, and saw Bass hold 2 spheres of dark energy cracking with electricity in his hands as he combined them, fully charging his attack.

"Darkness Overload!"

…Impossible… NeoForte thought as the blast glided toward him. His body couldn't move, for the sight of an unscarred Bass drowned his sharp mind.


	11. Chapter 11

_Well, I haven't updated for so long, most of you probably have forgotten what the story was about. _

_With summer break, I should be able to have more time to update. Lately, though, I haven't had much interest in writing fanfics... I'm more of an art person. I hope you enjoy this fanfic._

_All Megaman characters (c) Capcom._

_NeoForte, Naomi, and fanfic (c) Me, SoulAura777_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 11**

NeoForte stood immobilized as Bass' attack careened at him. The resulting explosion blew up several floor panels of the area and demolished the empty safe.

"What's wrong? Why should you be surprised that my powers are stronger?" Bass taunted in a low voice.

"..." NeoForte silently regained his composure and glared at Bass in the fading smoke. He slowly stepped forward out from the smoke, facing Bass.

"You're still not injured?!" Bass exclaimed. NeoForte continued glaring at him in response.

The 2 Navis stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. A low chuckle echoed from NeoForte's throat.

Suddenly, NeoForte charged at Bass without warning, grabbing his arm and swinging him down the ground, and pinned Bass down. NeoForte then proceeded to strangle Bass with one hand, while attempting to absorb the crystal on Bass' crest.

"You should never judge me by what I look on the outside." NeoForte hissed as his hand grasped Bass' crest and started to try to rip out Bass' crest. Bass wanted to yell out in pain, but his voice was choked by the hand that was strangling him.

I'm going to be deleted if I can't get NeoForte to get off of me... Bass thought. He slowly lifted his free hand as it began to crackle with dark energy.

"That's not going to work against me!" NeoForte pulled harder at Bass' crest, dislodging it slightly out of place.

The sudden pain overtook Bass and he roared in pain.

"Get away from him!" Megaman demanded as he shot several shots with his Mega Buster. NeoForte let go of Bass and leaped away from him.

"You again." NeoForte remarked.

"You're not gonna get all the crystals!" Protoman dashed behind NeoForte, where he tried to slash NeoForte with his sword, but instead he slashed a blur in the air.

"Too slow." NeoForte flashed behind Protoman and shot him with an Air Buster. Protoman cried out in pain and knelt down, clutching his wound on his torso; a gaping hole bleeding with deteriorating data.

"Protoman!" Megaman called out.

"Watch out for NeoForte! He's... gotten much... faster..." Protoman collapsed and logged out.

"Protoman!"

"You're next..." NeoForte hissed as he sped toward Megaman. Megaman froze in fear for a moment when a gruff voice called out to him.

"Megaman...!"

Megaman turned his head and saw Bass grasping his chest and kneeling down.

"Come... here... quickly...!" Bass said with short gasps. Megaman ran toward him.

"What is it?" Megaman asked as he helped Bass to stand up.

"...Defeat... NeoForte... with me!" Bass cried out as he grasped Megaman's crest and the 2 began to glow in a bright light. Megaman cried out as Bass' powers began to fuse with his.

"What...?" NeoForte stopped and stared in slight awe.

The bright light engulfed Megaman and Bass and moments later the light burst forth with one Navi - Bass Cross Megaman. Megaman's eyes were tinged with a mahogany color, and had a stare like one who was mesmerized.

"Megaman..." Lan whispered.

"This will be very convenient. I'll be able to kill 2 birds with one stone." NeoForte smirked as he dashed toward Megaman, who responded with the same action. The 2 Navis crashed to each other in hand-in-hand combat. Both Navis then attacked with several blows with busters, swords, and energy blasts. Both later separated from each other from a certain distance, panting in exhaustion.

"Curse you and Megaman... Are you so weak and desperate that you have to use a Navi's body to defeat me?!" NeoForte snarled.

Megaman's eyes narrowed and his hands balled up in tight fists.

Next thing NeoForte felt was a powerful shove that pushed him to the ground. Not only that, but the impact blasted a hole through the ground, tossing NeoForte deeper toward the UnderNet. As he was being plunged toward the dark cyberspace, he looked into Megaman's eyes, which were slightly glowing with a mahogany color and his pupils were narrow slits.

Megaman was holding NeoForte by his neck and arm, falling with him like a comet in space. NeoForte crashed into several layers in the UnderNet until he fell down to the deepest pit - Murkland. Smoke billowed from the collision as Megaman slowly stood up. When the smoke cleared, NeoForte staggered to his feet and snarled.

"Where are you?!" NeoForte roared in anger. There was no reply. NeoForte scanned around the area, trying to detect his foe within the smoke that cloaked the place.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a dark shadow looming behind him. He turned and charged into the smoke with a roar before he stopped dead in his tracks. He froze and his voice became a choked whimper. NeoForte slowly looked down at his crest... his chest impaled by Bass' arm.


	12. Chapter 12

_This has got to be the longest chapter in this fanfic...  
_

_All characters except Naomi.EXE (c) Capcom_

_Naomi.EXE, NeoForte, & fanfic (c) Me, SoulAura777_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 12**

NeoForte froze in horror as he saw his chest was pierced by Megaman's arm. His eyes slowly followed the arm up to Megaman's hand, which grasped his crest.

"This… can't… be…"

"Oh, yes it is. You're done for." Megaman spoke. He then groaned as he and Bass separated from their fusion, which threw Megaman off his feet and crashed on the ground. Bass was now the one who was impaling NeoForte with his arm.

"Die…" Bass hissed as he began absorbing NeoForte.

"No… No… NOOO!!" NeoForte exclaimed with a bloodcurdling shriek as his data disintegrated and became a part of Bass' body.

After Bass finished consuming NeoForte's data, he immediately fell on his knees and moaned as he clutched his crest.

"…My crest… still hasn't healed from… NeoForte's attack…" Bass choked.

"Ugh… Hey, Bass. Are you OK?" Megaman asked as he was getting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"I can probably hold out a little longer…" Bass answered. He scanned the area seeing if there was any enemy that would sneak attack him before he noticed a gigantic mirror that was a few yards away. He started limping towards it when a familiar voice spoke from behind.

"It's a good thing I was able to get here."

"Searchman!" Megaman exclaimed with joy.

Bass turned around and saw Searchman waving at him and Megaman.

"Searchman, have you made it to the Undernet?" A holographic screen appeared and it showed Raika.

"Yes, sir." Searchman replied.  
"Oh! I forgot about Lan! I need to contact him, too." Megaman realized.

"You won't be able to do that here. We're in such a deep area that all you can get is noise." Searchman cautioned.

"Wait, but how are you able to talk with Raika here and now?"

"Raika installed a powerful communication program in me so we can talk no matter how far or deep we are in the cyberworld." Searchman answered.

"Oh… I'm worried that Lan may start to panic knowing that we're cut off…" Megaman said.

"Don't bet on that, Megaman." A voice called out.  
"Huh?" Megaman looked at the holographic screen and saw that Lan was beside Raika.

"Lan! But how?"

"Didn't you notice that we're in SciLab? Raika came by jet a couple hours ago. Chaud's here, too, but he's trying to get Protoman repaired right now. Protoman will come by later."

"Thank goodness." Megaman said with relief.

"OK, enough talk. Let's head for the mirror ASAP." Searchman warned. "If we don't, viruses can pop up at any time. And with you guys exhausted from all that battle, you may get deleted. Hey… Whatever happened to NeoForte? Did you delete him?"

"Well, Bass-"

"I absorbed him…" Bass interrupted Megaman's answer. His breathing was labored as he staggered toward the mirror.

"Oh…" Searchman said as he followed. "So, I'm assuming you absorbed the rest of the crystals, too."

"What?" Bass turned and gave a questioning look at Searchman.

"Well, knowing that NeoForte had the last crystals, if you absorbed him, then you would have all the crystals that were scattered around the cyberworld."

"I see…"

"Need a recovery patch? You look like you need one." Searchman asked.

"…No." Bass said quietly as he turned and continued limping toward the mirror. Searchman shrugged and followed him.

I don't know why, but I feel as though Naomi is behind that mirror… Bass thought.

As the 3 Navis approached the mirror, Bass noticed something on the reflection of the mirror. He walked faster to see what it was.

"…Naomi!" Bass exclaimed in shock as he saw her pale, white figure on the mirror. With his free hand, he slowly touched the smooth, clear surface of the mirror and stared at it before Naomi smiled serenely and faded away.

"She's gone…"

"What were you yelling 'Naomi!' for?" Megaman asked. Apparently, he and Searchman didn't see Naomi's ghostly image on the mirror.

Bass ignored Megaman's question and looked up at the tall mirror and stared downward to his reflection.

"Uh, Bass…" Megaman hesitantly spoke.

Megaman then saw Naomi in the mirror, who seemed to be behind him. He jumped back in horror and quickly looked behind, but no one was there.

"Whoa… Now, I'm really creeped out…" Megaman said as he stepped back in fear.

"S-same here…" Searchman agreed nervously.

Raika and Lan could only stare in shock as Naomi slowly and silently floated inside the mirror until Bass and Naomi were face to face. Bass took a step back quickly in caution and stood breathless as Naomi placed one hand on her chest and the other towards Bass, with the mirror standing as the barrier between the two. She smiled again and stood there quietly.

"What…?" Bass spoke in confusion of Naomi's gesture. He looked at her hands and her face.

"You're… trying to tell me something, aren't you…?"

Naomi slowly nodded in reply. She stood in the same position.

Bass stared at her for a minute before he stared at his own crest. He saw that the large shard that was once in the crevice of his crest was gone, and this alarmed him.  
"How did…?!"

Bass then looked up and saw Naomi slowly putting her hand down from her chest, and he saw that she didn't have a crest.

"Your crest… That's what you need, isn't it?"  
Naomi smiled sweetly and nodded.

"It's inside me… and you need it…" Bass whispered before he heard a loud crash. He jerked his head back and saw that Searchman and Megaman were confronted by a large number of Mettaur, Billie, Spiky, and other kinds of viruses. Both were shooting furiously as they were trying to delete the viruses.

"Stupid viruses!" Searchman yelled as he shot several blasts at his victims.

"Why do these viruses have to attack us in large numbers!?" Megaman yelled as he, too, attacked the viruses.

"Maybe they're our fans and that we're just too awesome for them."

"Who just said that?" Searchman asked as he looked back and forth among the viral army.

"That would be me!" A red blur dashed through the viruses, deleting several of them.

"Protoman! You came in the nick of time!" Searchman said in relief and regained his confidence as he shot several more viruses to deletion.

Bass turned around and jogged over near the viruses.

"Darkness Over…Gghh…!" Bass choked in pain as he laid out his hands toward the dwindling viruses. Noticing Bass' upcoming attack, Megaman, Protoman, and Searchman leaped out of the way.

"Darkness Overload!"

A large sphere of dark energy formed at Bass' hands and it deleted the rest of the viruses. Bass' labored breathing became heavier as he turned around and went back towards the mirror.

"Bass, you're definitely gonna need that recovery patch." Searchman panted in exhaustion.

"I… will be fine…!" Bass snarled as he stood in front of the mirror. He lifted his hand toward his chest and bits of data began to appear in his hand.

"I can't rest until I can repay for what I did to her." Bass whispered.

"What a love struck idiot…" Searchman muttered in frustration. Bass ignored his comment and continued to form the data in his hand until there was a beautiful ocean-blue crystal orb that had a small crack on it. Bass blinked in surprise.

"We're missing a crystal…"

"What? But, I thought you had all of them." Searchman answered.  
"Wait… That last one must've been the one I was going to get but it disappeared…" Protoman recalled. He remembered how he tried to get the crystal that NeoForte dropped in Net City but that it disappeared when that officer Navi came near it. "But where can we find that last crystal when it has been transported somewhere else?"

Bass face was downcast as he stood silently in front of the mirror, where Naomi disappeared once more.

So close… yet so far… Bass thought. He then noticed something glimmering on the right side of the mirror. By now, his vision became so obscured by exhaustion he could barely see.

"What's… that…?"

"Huh?" Megaman looked at where Bass was staring at the base of the mirror.

"It's the crystal!" Megaman gasped. He ran towards it, picked up the tiny shard and handed it to Bass.

"Here, Bass. I'm sure Naomi needs it." Megaman said.

Bass took the shard, too exhausted to mutter a thank you, and placed it in the crack on the crystal orb. For a moment, everything seemed to be still when a soft glow permeated within the crystal orb. It floated upwards from Bass' shaky hand and floated in the center point of the mirror for a second before it shined brighter, and it disintegrated into the mirror. The black mirror's reflection became white with light as it revealed a cybernetic hallway with numerous doors, and the sky streaked with flowing data.

So… the orb must act as a key to that place, with the mirror acting as a portal to that cyberworld… Bass thought.

"Whoa…" Megaman stared in awe.

"Well, are we ready" Protoman asked.

"Wait… Why would you want to come?" Bass turned to them and stared with his dead eyes.

"Remember Bass, Naomi made friends with us, too. We want to help her just as much as you do. Besides, we're doing you a favor for once, even though you don't want it." Searchman smirked.

Bass stood in silence before he grunted.

"Do what you want then," he muttered.

Bass turned around and stared at the world beyond Murkland. He wondered what would lie ahead and if he could ever see Naomi's smile once more. As he and the other 3 Navis walked through the mirror, its surface rippled like a pebble thrown in the calm waters.

As soon as the Navis entered the other cyberworld, the portal closed behind them. They all turned around and stared at the empty space where the portal once was.

"Oookaaay… So, how are we gonna get back once we find Naomi…?" Megaman questioned.

"Great, communication's completely cut off here…" Searchman said.

A moment later, the ground beneath them began to shake with increasing magnitude.

"Let's worry about those later. We've got more important things we need to pay attention to!" Protoman exclaimed as tentacle-like projections erupted from the ground and proceeded to capture them. Though the Navis tried to dodge them, they were too exhausted from the previous battles. One by one, the Navis were wrapped up. Bass was the last target.

"There's… just too much of them…" Bass knelt down to one knee and supported himself with his Dark Arm Blade. He grasped one hand on his crest, which was still slightly misplaced from his battle with NeoForte. Bass then felt a constricting grip on his ankle.

"No!" In a matter of seconds, a plethora of tentacles engulfed Bass and the other Navis. As much as they struggled, they couldn't get the wiry tentacles off of them. More kept wrapping them around their bodies and lifted them up high in the air. Finally, some of the tentacles pierced the Navis' crests, and at that point all 4 Navis stopped struggling.

Even after all that searching and fighting… I still wasn't able to get to her… Bass thought as his body became totally limp.

"Is this… the end...?" Bass whispered as he closed his eyes and his mind drifted into the darkness...


	13. Chapter 13

_**All official characters in are (c) Capcom**_

_**Naomi, NeoForte are (c) Susan Lee**_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 13**

Darkness swirled inside his mind, though he felt like he was sinking in water.

He tried to move his arm, though it was immobilized by something.

That something pulled him deeper and deeper in the waters.

Though he desperately wanted to escape danger, the things that pierced his heart seemed to give him a cool, refreshing feeling.

A feeling of indescribable peace…

He opened his eyes, his vision blurred by the water. He saw the shades of blues of the waters that engulfed him, that consumed his body. He saw the beautiful light rays that pierced the waters and shined through the flowing, liquid glass.

Then he closed his eyes once more…

Something touched Bass' parting lips as he inhaled deeply. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was at first a blur, and then sharpened as he saw a figure looming over him. The light obscured his vision for a moment, and so he shaded his eyes with his arm, and he realized he was now free from those tentacles on his previous encounter.

The tentacles…! Bass' mind jerked into alarm as he sat up quickly and looked around. He noticed he was sitting on the golden sand and saw the ocean. He also noticed that his strength seemed to have returned as well.

That's odd… I remember being captured by tentacles and now... Bass looked down at his crest. He blinked in surprise as he saw that where his infamous scar was once engraved by the sword of betrayal was now a crest with an "f" symbol.

My scar…

Why does this place look familiar…? Bass wondered. He then turned to see who was with him. Bass then froze. He gawked at the familiar friend whom he had searched for: Naomi.

"Na… Na…" Bass was virtually speechless and couldn't finish his words. He then touched his own lips, recalling how something touched them. Bass dropped his hand and stared at the quiet Navi. Naomi smiled and placed her fingers on his lips. Both sat there for a few minutes until Bass became embarrassed by her gesture.

Why is she touching my lips…? Bass questioned in his mind as he slowly tilted his head away from her hand. Naomi laid her hand on the sand in response. She then got up and offered a hand to him. Bass stared at her in confusion before he took her hand and got up as well. She gently urged him to walk with her by pulling his hand.

"Naomi… Where… are you taking me?" Bass asked. Naomi turned to him and smiled for a moment. Bass then noticed that her crest was empty.

"You still don't have the crest…?" Bass asked. Naomi shook her head.

"You… can't talk, either, can you?" Naomi shook her head again and placed her fingertips on his mouth.

"Mmph." Bass took her hand away from his mouth with a firm, but gentle grasp on her hand. "So, that's what you've been trying to tell me. You can't speak."

At this, Naomi nodded happily and then resumed her walking. Bass shrugged and followed her.

Where would the crest be…? I know it was used as a key to this cyber world, but shouldn't her crest be restored by now…? Bass thought. He noticed at a distance a group of Navis who were playing along the shoreline. As he and Naomi got closer to them, he couldn't believe his own eyes…

"Ugh…" Protoman moaned as he sat up. "Where am I…?"

He looked around and saw that he was in the hallway filled with many doors, though Protoman concluded that he must have been in a different area. Protoman looked down at the row of doors around his right side and then his left.

Looks like I'm gonna have to start somewhere to find the others, Protoman thought as he opened one door and entered it.

"Whoa…" Protoman commented as he became dazed of standing in a laboratory. The air in the laboratory had a strange nostalgic feeling. Protoman then noticed a small child with white hair and blue eyes staring at a large, LCD screen where it depicted a black Navi with an unscarred crest.

"Bass!"

Though Protoman yelled out Bass' name, the black Navi didn't seem take notice. Bass' attention was focused entirely upon the girl. The poor thing was sniffling and sobbing in fear.

"Don't cry," Bass said plainly. "Press that big button, and you'll be able to see me in that little device that you're holding." Bass said before he logged out of the computer. The girl did what Bass told her to do and quieted down a bit.

That must be the prototype version of the PET, Protoman thought as he analyzed the bulky, boxed-shape gadget that the girl was holding in her hands. The girl rubbed her tears away with her sleeve and asked if Bass could help her.

"I-I'm lost and I don't know where my father is…" The girl stammered.

"Who's your father?" Bass asked.

"D-Dr. Cossack," the girl replied. Both Bass and Protoman were taken aback by her answer.

"Really…? What's your name?" Bass inquired.

"Naomi…" The girl replied shyly.

"Well… Your father created me, Naomi. I'll help you find your father." Bass explained.

"O-OK." Naomi smiled with growing confidence. "Thank you."

Young Naomi then walked toward the door and went out. Silence filled the room, but Protoman's mind was an uproar.

I can't believe it… Could this be… some kind of a Vision Burst…?

"Amazing…" Searchman marveled as he analyzed Megaman's stats. "You're all patched up."

"I know, and I feel strong, too." Megaman said as he stared at his hands.

"I wonder if it was those tentacles' doings that helped us recover from our damages…?" Searchman mused.

"Or maybe even heal us?" Megaman added.

"Well, anyway… We need to find Bass and Protoman. Communication is still jammed down here." Searchman started walking toward one of the doors. He grabbed the handle and twisted the knob.

"Wait for me!" Megaman called out as he ran after Searchman. The door closed behind them with a soft click.

"What the-?" Searchman uttered. He and Megaman looked around and saw that they were in a front of a large building. They found themselves in a dark and rainy environment, with the streetlights shining in the night.

"What is this place?" Megaman questioned aloud as he walked around. He then heard a loud siren echoing in the distance. Megaman ran to find the source, with Searchman trailing behind him. Megaman found the source: a small girl who had short, white hair and cool, blue eyes. The girl looked like she was around three or four years old. She was crying by herself sitting on the porch in front of a small house, with the door wide open. A couple fire trucks, an ambulance, and several police cars clogged the street. Several people were already inside.

It's Naomi, Megaman thought. But why does she look so much younger? What's going on?

A thought jolted in his confused mind. Maybe this environment is a Vision Burst… But that means…! He quickly approached the young Naomi and tried to help her, but his hands went through her ghostly body.

"Wha!" Megaman stumbled back.

"Hey…" Searchman huffed as he caught up to Megaman. What were you running fo-" Searchman stopped when he saw the girl.

"I think we're in a Vision Burst of Naomi's memory." Megaman explained. Searchman didn't respond. He was staring at what was beyond the open door.

"Megaman… You're not gonna like this, but it looks like the poor girl just lost her parents…" Searchman's statement was barely audible.

"What?! But I thought Dr. Cossack was her father!" Megaman strode toward the house.

"No, don't-" Searchman called out. Too late.

"Oh my-" Megaman whispered. He immediately came back out.

"Now you know what I mean?" Searchman asked.

Megaman was too shocked to reply. He closed his eyes and grimaced. His eyes touched a muscular, yet limp hand with its fingers brushing a gun and a body whose apron was coated with an oozing liquid that was concealed in the darkness…

A moment later, the bodies were hoisted up to 2 stretchers and they disappeared behind the ambulance doors.

"Naomi? Naomi!" a familiar voice called out. Megaman and Searchman turned around and saw Dr. Cossack. The ghostly Cossack ran through the 2 Navis, which made them shudder. The scientist held onto Naomi tightly.

"Oh, Naomi… This shouldn't have happened to you…" Dr. Cossack's face contorted with grief as he patted Naomi's back and carried her. Dr. Cossack then spoke to a police officer.

"The man shot his own wife and then himself. That girl's lucky to have survived. She would've been a victim too if she wasn't hiding. You know her or her parents?" The officer asked Dr. Cossack.

"I do. I'm a distant cousin on her mother's side of the family," the scientist replied.

"Well, until we can further investigate the situation, you'll responsible for the kid. It'd be safer if she stayed with a relative."

"I'll take care of her, though this may scar her for the rest of her life…" Dr. Cossack said as he quieted Naomi, who was now sobbing herself to sleep. He then disappeared behind the police cars, carrying the girl in his arms.

Megaman and Searchman stayed until the streets were quiet. The doors were now closed.

"Who would've thought that Naomi had such a rough life?" Searchman commented.

"It's no wonder she could relate to Bass' pains." Megaman added.

"But… Didn't she say that Dr. Cossack was her father?" Searchman questioned.

"Yeah, but if what we saw in this Vision Burst was a part of Naomi's memory in her life, then… could that mean that all those other doors we saw before lead to Naomi's other memories, too…?" Megaman mused. He stared at the gray, house for a moment before he motioned Searchman to help find an exit.


	14. Chapter 14

_I've finally finished this fanfic... Hope all of you enjoy the last remaining chapters!_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 14 **

"I can't believe this…" Bass shook his head back and forth. "This place… Those Navis… That was when we were in Oran Island!"

Naomi responded with a nod. She stared at her image that was walking with Bass' image. A moment later, the 2 began to splash each other until they tripped and Bass' image fell on top of her. Both were staring at each other for minutes. Bass stood speechless as he saw his image staring at Naomi. He immediately grabbed his companion's hand.

"L-let's go somewhere else," he stuttered.

Bass and Naomi continued to walk farther away from the group. His hand held firmly onto hers, making sure that he or Naomi wouldn't let go. After walking for a few minutes, Bass finally stopped walking and turned to Naomi.

"Naomi…" Bass spoke. "We're in some kind of place where a certain event is stored as memory data, right?"

Naomi blinked at him and gave him no response.

"Do you know exactly where we are? I know this is the place that we came before, but this is what we remembered."

Naomi didn't move for a minute. She then pointed at something behind Bass.

"Huh?" Bass turned around and saw that there was a door that seemed to be planted on the ground, but it had no walls or whatsoever. Bass and Naomi slowly approached the door.

"I guess this is the exit." Bass remarked. He grasped the knob and turned it to open the door. A gentle, white light engulfed them for a moment before they saw where they were.

They found themselves to be in a spacious, yet poorly lighted laboratory.

Wires crawled on the floor, connecting themselves to a tall, gigantic server and an enormous computer. The screen spilled with data as a 3-D model of a person was projected on the screen. In the center of the laboratory, there was a large pod filled with a translucent, blue fluid. More wires were connected onto this pod, with data streaming out from it.

Bass took a closer look into the pod. A figure seemed to be inside the pod, but Bass couldn't figure out who the masked person was. The figure wore white, skin-tight clothing and was strapped with a black vest, armlets, leggings, and a black strap that covered the person's eyes. A mask was over the person's mouth and nose for respiration. The black snakes were around the body with nodes stuck on various parts of the body, monitoring the figure's vitals. Bass took another look before he noticed the color of the figure's hair…

"Naomi!" Bass turned around to meet his friend's eyes, but her eyes were of fear and shock.

"What's wrong?" Bass asked with concern.

Naomi stood where she was, trembling. Her eyes were moist with tears as she bent down and held herself in her arms. Her head held down and shook side to side.

Bass came to her and helped her on her feet. He held the quivering body in his arms.

"It's something that you wished not to remember, isn't it…?" Bass asked.

Naomi sniffed and nodded.

"…I have that same wish, too."

From the corner of his eye, Bass noticed a ghostly image of a man going past a corridor that was a few yards away from the pod. He quickly sent Naomi behind him as he saw the ghost walk into the corridor.

"Stay close to me, Naomi." Bass cautioned.

The 2 Navis crept quietly in the dark hallway as they followed the figure. When they saw a light at the end of the hallway, the ghostly figure vanished. Bass and Naomi hesitantly walked at the end of the hallway and saw a blond man in a white suit sitting in front of his computer monitor.

"… Doctor…. Cossack…" Bass muttered. It had been years since he last saw his creator. Bass almost forgot whether he last saw his creator yesterday or 20 years ago. He then remembered that his creator no longer existed in the human world. This saddened a part of him.

Much to Bass' surprise, Dr. Cossack seemed to have heard Bass' utterance and turned around and looked at him. Dark, emerald eyes looked into the piercing, ruby eyes.

"Doctor…?" Bass called out.

"I never would've thought that I would be able to see you before I would disappear entirely…" Dr. Cossack spoke.

"You… You're alive in the cyberworld?!" Bass exclaimed.

"Not for much longer. I'm almost out of time." Dr. Cossack smiled softly. Though Dr. Cossack's face was the same as Bass saw 20 years ago, his worn smile seemed to be touched by the virtual time in the cyberworld. Dr. Cossack went toward his desk and opened a drawer. He took out a blue chip. He presented it to Naomi.

"Take it, Naomi. This belongs to you. It is the backup data that will restore the rest of your missing data." Dr. Cossack urged. Naomi reached out her hand to take it. As soon as she did, the chip floated in the air and glowed with a soft, blue light. It disintegrated and was absorbed into her body. Her crest slowly began to regenerate until the process was complete, the sapphire crest restored at last.

"Father-…!" Naomi touched her throat as her voice returned. She stared at her adoptive father before she embraced him. Dr. Cossack returned her hug.

"Thank you…" Naomi whispered before she let go.

"There is more I need to tell you."

Right after Dr. Cossack finished, 2 glowing doors appeared in before the 3 figures as Searchman, Megaman, and Protoman came out. The light then vanished, just as it whence came.

"Naomi!?" Megaman, Protoman, and Searchman exclaimed incredulously.

"I'm glad to see you again." Naomi greeted with a smile.

"You're back!" Megaman said joyfully. "How did you…?"

The eyes of the blue, red, and green Navis then looked toward the blond professor.

"Dr. Cossack, one of the former researchers of SciLab." Protoman remarked.

"Yes, and executed for the supposed attempt of breaking Bass' restraint programs and being involved in the collapse of the prototype of the Net." Dr. Cossack added solemnly.

"What? What do you mean by 'supposed'?" Bass questioned.

Dr. Cossack faced them and replied, "I was innocent of the crimes that I was charged with… However, I actually was guilty of exploiting Naomi's memories and herself."

Naomi stood quiet while the rest became wide-eyed.

"Care to explain to us, Doctor?" Searchman asked.

"Gladly."

Dr. Cossack then stood up and bid the 5 Navis to follow him back up to the dark laboratory. The sight of the laboratory was new to the 3 newcomers, while Bass held Naomi's trembling hand.

"This is the lab where I worked to digitize Naomi's mind… and her soul." Dr. Cossack explained as he turned on the computer. Everyone looked around. Dr. Cossack continued with his explanation.

"Naomi was struck with leukemia, and she wasn't able to recover. So, I decided to turn her into a Solo Navi in an effort to save her life… and to find you, Bass."

Megaman listened thoughtfully as he remembered how his father, Yuichiro, used his DNA to save his life.

Dr. Cossack continued explaining as he stared at the monitor where Naomi's vitals were being displayed.

"As for you, I remembered that you were held back by the restraint programs. You thought I was the one who destroyed the programs and then abandoned you, am I not correct?"

Bass responded quietly. "Yes, that's what I had believed and ran away into the shadows, despising humans for the past 20 years."

"Let me tell you that I wasn't the one who did that or betrayed you." Dr. Cossack turned and looked at Bass in the eye. "It was Wily who caused the collapse of the Net and unrestrained you."

"What?!" Bass exclaimed.

"I was in my laboratory doing my work and thinking about you when one of Wily's lackeys hacked into my computer. The Navi was searching for you and the Get Ability Program, which was integrated in your data. I ran down to the main laboratory where you were being held, but the security officers arrested me before I could get to the door."

Bass imagined a helpless scientist struggling desperately in the arms of the security guards as he cried out in panic. He looked down on the floor in a solemn silence for some time before he spoke.

"Shortly after my restraint programs were terminated and…"

At this, Bass thought about his crest that tasted pain of the guard Navi's cold blade. He remembered the distinct rage that engulfed his heart and thirsted for revenge. He remembered that those flames had once burned brightly. But now, he imagined his aching heart being carried in a basket that was floating down on a quiet river, lulled by the comforting waves of Naomi's kindness.

Bass continued speaking. "…Those scientists managed to integrate my data into the new Navi Pharaohman in order to stop me from causing any more problems. But even then, that Navi's personality was no different from mine. He thirsted for power as much as I did. As far as I can remember, my data was dormant within his. It was until when Dr. Wily separated Pharoahman's data apart that I was awakened and freed. From then on, I lived on my own… until Naomi found me."

Dr. Cossack nodded in response as he continued staring the monitor. "I see…"

"Wait," Protoman called out. "If you were arrested, how did you manage to digitize Naomi's mind and soul? She once said that she searched for Bass for 8 years."

"Ah, that was when I was sent to Prison Island. I begged for the doctors to cure Naomi's fatal condition. They tried, but failed. So, I asked that there be a lab built in an effort to save Naomi's life. I contacted Dr. Hikari to assist me in the project."

"You mean my father, Yuichiro Hikari?" Megaman asked.

"No," Dr. Cossack replied. "I meant your grandfather, Tadashi Hikari. He helped me set up the laboratory - which is where we are right now."

Everyone stared at the laboratory wholly, being in awe of the large room.

"So then, that means," Searchman commented. "That we're technically on Prison Island."

"Correct." Dr. Cossack answered. "Shortly after I succeeded in digitizing Naomi's mind and soul, I managed to digitize a part of my mind into Naomi's mind."

"What?" Bass said incredulously. Dr. Cossack turned to the group.

"From this very laboratory room… to the expanse hallways that had countless doors that you had seen when you first entered… This entire cyber network… is Naomi's digitized mind."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 15 **

"You mean to tell us that Naomi's brain is uploaded in this part of the cyber world?" Megaman asked.

"Yes. Remember, I uploaded Naomi's mind and soul. This network is her mind. The Navi that you see as Naomi…" At this, Dr. Cossack pointed his hand toward Naomi. "…is her soul."

Everyone stared at Naomi and Dr. Cossack in amazement.

"Doctor…" Bass finally spoke. "How was it that you were executed for allegedly committing a net crime when you were innocent?"

"The truth is…" Dr. Cossack answered. "…was that I was ultimately executed for soliciting Naomis' self."

"What do you mean…?" Protoman questioned.

"You see, the fact that I was the one who initiated the process of uploading Naomi's mind and soul was a form of murder."

"How can it be murder when you were trying to save her?" Bass asked incredulously.

"… I was guilty of using her as a kind of a lab specimen to have her mind uploaded in the cyber world. You see… I made copies of her memory data and used them for test runs so that her real memory data wouldn't be affected in the event that something went wrong. Plus, I took out parts of her memory in her Navi data and inserted other memories and such so that the bad memories wouldn't affect her as much. She would only remember those horrific memories if her soul accessed her mind – which is why she was shaking in fear when she entered this laboratory. Also… because that she was deleted and that a backup data her soul was rebuilt in this network, her mind and soul now can never be separated. She won't be able to live beyond the network of her digitized mind… She's imprisoned here…"

"Why?" Bass questioned.

"Because Naomi's soul can't live without her mind. She would be an empty shell without her memories." Dr. Cossack replied.

He stood quiet before his eyes began to well up with tears. His voice choked with guilt as he continued speaking.

"…I realized in the last hours of my life… that regardless of what we experience, all those memories make us who we are. So… in a sense, I made Naomi live a second life that was fabricated by me... I had no right to take her precious memories and to change them however I pleased. I did more harm to her than I had helped her. That was the reason why I was executed."

At this, Naomi's pale cheeks were inundated by tears. She embraced Dr. Cossack and spoke in a muffled voice. "I still thank you, Father… for taking me in when I was alone and when I was about to die… You did all that you could to give me a chance to live a second life."

"What about Dr. Hikari? Did he get convicted for what you did?" Megaman asked with concern.

"I only let him help me set up the laboratory. He insisted that he should help, but I refused. What I did was after the lab was set up was completely unknown to him."

A few moments after he finished speaking, Dr. Cossack's body began to glow and slowly disintegrate.

"Father!" Naomi cried out as she held his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Looks like my time is up…" Dr. Cossack replied softly. More data began to flutter away from his body as he became translucent.

"Doctor…" Bass whispered.

Naomi wept as she held onto Dr. Cossack's arm. The blonde man gently held onto the girl's hand.

"It's time to say goodbye…"

"I… don't want you to go…" Naomi sobbed.

"It's alright… I will always be a part of your memories…" Dr. Cossack smiled as he slowly faded away. "You and your friends have found another piece of the puzzle…"

"What do you mean…?" Naomi asked.

"You will find your answers within your memories… My only wish… is that you will truly be able to live a second life someday… Bass…" Dr. Cossack turned to Bass with gentle eyes. "I'm happy to see that you are alive… and that I was able to see you before I would be gone… Live a long life… Naomi… Bass…"

His voice resonated in the air for the final time before his data glittered into thin air...

Naomi stared up into the cybernetic sky, where waves of energy swirled like satin. Her mind was lost for a moment in the swirling sky before she blinked and looked down to her friends. She saw Bass looking down at the floor and stood in silence, as tears trickled down to his solemn face.

Words could not describe the feeling everyone felt in the silence. No one knew what to say.


	16. Chapter 16

_**All official characters in are (c) Capcom**_

_**Naomi, NeoForte are (c) Susan Lee**_

* * *

**The Healing of the Scarred One II: Search of Lost Memories**

**Chapter 16**

What did he mean…?

What did he mean that I would be able to truly live a second life someday…? Am I not living that life now?

Father… What else is there that I must know…?

What other secrets are there?

Even though I can hear your voice, I wished you would still be here… Right next to us…

Naomi asked these questions in her thoughts as she walked along the hallway, passing each door that held her memories. She was followed by Bass, Protoman, Megaman, and Searchman. The sky shone an aurora of waves moved in such a smooth, graceful motion that it was like the sea. After walking for a long time, Megaman cleared his throat and asked an important question.

"Uhm… So, how exactly are we gonna get back?"

"…Aw, great… We should've asked the scientist before he said goodbye." Searchman palmed his face.

Naomi stopped as she thought she heard a tiny whisper in her mind.

"This is your mind… your world… you have the power to create and to change your data… Your thoughts… your wishes… are yours to fulfill… if you only believe they'll appear before your eyes…"

Naomi stood silent for a moment and hesitated to try what the voice told her. She closed her eyes.

_I want an exit to appear so that my friends can return home safely…_

When Naomi opened her eyes, a white warp hole appeared in front of her.

"What's that?" Megaman pointed at the warp hole.

"It's the exit." Naomi replied.

"How do you know?" Protoman asked.

"The voice told me that I can make whatever I wish to appear." Naomi explained.

"What voice…?" Bass inquired.

"I think… it was Father's…"

Everyone stared at Naomi before they took a glance at the warp hole.

"I hope it's the right exit… Well, looks like… it's time for us to go…" Searchman commented as he, Protoman, and Megaman started heading toward the warp hole. All three Navis stopped and turned back to see Naomi and Bass standing together.

"Aren't you coming, Bass?" Protoman called out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bass answered dryly. "I'm staying here."

"But… Bass… Don't you want to go back?" Naomi asked. Bass stared into Naomi's eyes. She saw his answer through the look of determination and devotion in his piercing, ruby eyes.

"I'm staying here." Bass repeated. "I won't leave."

"…OK…" Naomi said.

"Well, in that case… we'll be going." Protoman concluded as he headed toward the portal. "Take care, Naomi… Bass…" Within seconds, Protoman disappeared into the white void.

"See ya later… Hope to hear from you guys one day." Searchman then winked at Bass. "You're quite a lucky Navi, Bass."

Bass responded with a grunt. Searchman then disappeared into the warp hole. Megaman was the last one left. He spoke in a friendly voice.

"Naomi, it was nice meeting you. I… hope you and Bass will be alright." Megaman said.

"Thanks, Megaman…" Naomi smiled.

"Well… Goodbye." Megaman bid farewell as he stepped into the warp hole.

When the 3 Navis left, the warp hole disintegrated into thin air.

Naomi turned toward Bass. "Why didn't you want to go, Bass?"

"Why ask a question like that? Weren't you looking for me all this time?"

"It… was for Father…" Naomi replied as tears began to well up in her eyes. She wiped them away.

"He's gone now…" Bass pointed out.

"I know…" Naomi looked down in melancholy.

"Naomi." Bass called out. "Look at me."

Naomi obeyed and saw that Bass was taking off his cloak.

"What are you doing…?" Naomi became nervous and took a step back.

"You see this?" Bass asked as he revealed his healed crest. "This is what you did to me. Now, let me return the favor."

Naomi stood stiffly as Bass approached her and laid his cloak around her shoulders. Her face became a rosy pink when he held her body close to his, his arms firmly embracing her. She felt her emotions overflow and broke into a sob as she wrapped her arms around Bass and cried.

"It'll take a while before we'll be able to move on, but at least we won't be alone to bear our pains…" Bass whispered gently to Naomi's ear. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Naomi only replied with more sobs as she held Bass tighter…

I could have everything… but the only thing I can't have is you being with us, Father… Naomi thought.

She knew that even if she could create an image data that looked just like Dr. Cossack, his memories wouldn't still be the same.

However, Naomi knew that she would always be able to hear him and see him in her memories…

She would seek the lost memories.

She knew that those memories would be found… and that the seeds of new memories would be planted.

Then, with time and care, one day those seeds may sprout and bloom into a field of flowers…


End file.
